The Truck Driver's Son
by My Undying Lover
Summary: "Wait, you're his son?" I questioned. "No." He stated nonchalantly, "I'm his wife."
1. Prologue

**Title: **The Truck Driver's Son.

**Author:** Me.

**Summary:** The choices in life are plenty. However, for Mikan one choice she made, has had THE biggest impact on her life.

**Rating:** T.

**Pairing: **NatsuMi

**Disclaimer: **The world belongs to me. In fact, I own half of the universe. So, on behalf of the Intergalactic Council of Partner and Ownership, I hereby declare myself as your Queen...Seriously.

**Note: DEDICATED TO RAYAAN =]. ** I think people who drive motorbikes are awesome.

**Date: **20/03/12

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

"Wait, you're his son?" I questioned.

"No." He stated nonchalantly, "I'm his wife."

* * *

><p>My Love,<p>

I have _so_ much to tell you, but time is not on my side.

I want to let you know that I love you, I really do.

Believe me. Trust me.

If you're reading this, I'm probably not around.

Just remember that I love you. I know I haven't been able to love you enough.

Please do forgive me. I hope you understand.

Please, my Baby.

Please.

Remember me in your dreams. Remember that I love you.

Take Care, my Love –

**End of Prologue**

* * *

><p>So…how was it? This will be really interesting. I hope it will be. Haha! Well, anyways…<em>adieu<em>!

Be kind enough to leave a comment! Thanks a BUNCH! x


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Truck Driver's Son.

**Author:** Me.

**Disclaimer**: See previous chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I<strong>

.

"Life is what you make it"

.

"You shouldn't eat anymore."

It had been a long day, and not to mention extremely boring. I had been seated in this uncomfortable plastic seat for over three hours straight. My butt was becoming unbearably stiff, so much for comfortable jeans. I looked at the bony face in front of me, hollow cheeks and sharp cut visage that reminded me so much of Mr Burn. Her squeaky chipmunk like voice was not helping either. So, in response to what she said I raised my right eyebrow. I mean, seriously, how was eating a triple decked 'whooper' burger from Burger King bad?

I'm growing.

Who can blame me for getting hungry? Unfortunately _she_ thought she could.

"That'll go straight to your hips" she exclaimed as she scrunched up her bony nose. I on the other hand took another 'whooping' bite from my burger.

"Ai don kair," I shrugged as I chewed the lettuce, meat and bun into something I can't quite explain.

"Eew, that's revolting!" She said as she was trying to prevent gagging, "Mikan, don't talk with your mouth full!"

I looked away from her and decided to take a long slow slurp from my XL Pepsi drink. Deliberately I looked up at her, took another bite and followed it with a smile.

"Ai'll do wha ai wan." I winked.

The blond looked away with a frown. Haha, did I upset her? Oh well, it's her own fault for making me leave my state. Who said I wanted to travel with her through six states? I had family and friends here in Florida. Okay, not exactly family, just friends…from school.

You see my grandfather passed away last month. Ever since I remember he has always been here for me. My parents were long gone before I learnt how to walk. My father passed away before I was born and my mother ran away. They claim she was mentally ill. I'd like to say she was irresponsible. What doesn't help is that all I know about her is a self-written note. Anyway, my so called 'guardian' lives in Minnesota. After the court appeal they decided my rightful custodian, as if I couldn't look after myself.

This is why I am at this fucking bus station. Ms Curtain - or as she likes to be called 'Ms Kurtayn' – has been assigned to me. She's a temporary child carer. She's not so bad actually, other than her bossy nature it's fun to see how wound up she can be.

"How long's left?" I inquired.

"20mins." She replied.

"Great." I got up, "Jus' going down to the toilet."

Ms Curtain gave me a quick nod and motioned I take no more than 10mins. Yeah, to hell I would. I quickly made my way to the main entrance. The bus station was relatively small, very 'retro'. The waiting area consisted of sea blue plastic seats. There was an old robust TV on a stand displaying the national news. There was a small café and quick sales. I picked my meal up from the high street.

I pulled my hoody on, allowing it to cover my forehead. It concealed my quite nicely. The grey fleece was really comfortable. I remember the day I fought over it with my friend Bethany. Oh well, I guess I won't be seeing anyone anymore. Goodbye sunny Florida, Hello black bears.

Just then I saw a funny looking woman. She was wearing a greyish-pin-striped hat with a purple feather, a wife beater and a pair of brown khaki pants with a pair of yellow sandals. Her hair was a beautiful golden blond. It was when she turned around I had a terrible shock. It turned out she was a man.

"Eugh," I jumped back in surprise.

"Watch it," a manly voice scorned me.

I looked back to find a pair of crimson eyes stare at me. The owner of the stunningly ruby orbs decided the flick my forehead. With a quick sweep, he brushed aside his jet black hair.

"Ouch," I yelped. I rubbed my sore forehead and glared at the boy. "What the fuck, Moron?"

The boy ignored me and strode off. I was fuming, how dare he? What in the name was that?

**End of Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>So, I know…this chapter was not really good. I'm working on it.<strong>

**I need to get cracking, so yeah…I know. Sorry! **

**Thanks for reading~**


End file.
